A Love That Last Forever
by AnimationFantic
Summary: Kagome has returned to Inuyasha to celebrate the ending of school and her return helps Inuyasha realize whats important in life, friends, family and love. Enjoy! this is my first fanfic


A Love That Last Forever

Inuyasha anxiously awaited the return of his secret beloved in a tree outside of Kaede's hut, growing impatient he leapt from the tree in which he resided to go retrieve her from her a cursed era she called home. Upon reaching the well he found her lying in the grass nearby. He took time to admire her beauty as she lay there. She looked asleep but, he knew she wasn't a look of contentment crossed her sunlit face causing a since of peace to wash over him. Opening her eyes she acknowledged his presence.

"Hey Inuyasha how are you today," she said as she got into a sitting position.

"You're late Ka-go-me," he said in annoyance.

"Sorry Inuyasha I had some things to do, but on the bright side this was the last day of high school so the summer is mine to do as I please," she said with a smile.

"Oh, so no more school, homework, or annoying girls?!" he asked somewhat excited.

"Yes Inuyasha there's no more homework, test, and friends that you feel are annoying," she said in bored tone.

"By the way what do you think of my outfit," she said in a somewhat sensual tone.

She really only asked him this just to see how he would respond. * If he says I look nice at least I know he looks at me, she thought*

Somewhat shocked by her question he took his time to look at her closely. She wearing a red tank top that formed around her figure nicely and semi-tight shorts about as short as her skirt (the one she wears for school as part of her uniform) on her feet she wore red sandals. He knew his face was probably red by this point since to him she might as well be naked in front of him. Although he did like her in red, his favorite color. Finally breaking from his daze he thought it best to answer honestly to avoid hurting her feelings and getting sat. Turning his head away he answered, "Uhh….well….Kagome you look nice," he responded bashfully his head still turned away.

"Thank you Inuyasha your opinion means a lot to me," she said with a smile.

"Kagome"

"Yes Inuyasha"

"Why did you want to wear that particular outfit?"

"Because I thought you might like it," she said blushing.

"Why do you care about what I like?"

"Because I like you Inuyasha, and when you like someone you do things for them, you understand now."

"Yeah I guess"

"Now come on the others are probably waiting for us," she said while grabbing his hand to drag him along.

*Kagome likes me…more than a friend…maybe I can get her to marry me and stay here with me in my era forever.* he thought

Upon entering Kaede's hut Kagome greeted all her friends minus Shippo who was playing with some of the other village children.

Sitting herself by Sango she waited for Kaede to serve them their afternoon meal.

"I like your outfit Kagome"

"Thanks Sango, Inuyasha likes it too"

"Oh, Inuyasha paid you a compliment Lady Kagome, surely the outfit was not only thing he liked," Miroku said slyly in the hopes the flustered hanyou would reveal something in his haste to shut him up.

"Shut up pervert," Inuyasha responded angrily

"Hey where's my ramen Kagome?"

"Sorry I didn't bring any since Naraku is gone I left my backpack at home"

"Well then we have to go back to your time later and get some then won't we" he said as he began to eat the fish and rice that was placed before him."

After they all finished eating and helping Kaede clean up Kagome suggested they go swimming in a nearby river since it was such a nice, warm, summer day with everyone in agreement except Inuyasha they would go swimming. Kagome said she wanted to return home to put on her swimsuit and would be right back. While she was gone Miroku and Sango thought it best to retrieve Shippo and ask if he wanted to swim with them after finding him they headed back to the hut to change. Miroku shed his robes and replaced them with a comfortable pair of pants made of a light material to swim in. Kagome returned with her bag filled with towels and other necessary water items and a swimsuit for Sango. Once the girls finished changing they exited the hut wearing their swimsuits. After gathering their things they headed to the river to join their friends.

Inuyasha waited on a low branch for Miroku and the girls to come and go for their swim. Miroku arrived at the river first urging Inuyasha to change into the pants he brought for him.

"Inuyasha you should change the girls will be here soon," he said slightly out of breath from the run to the river.

"Feh, there's no way I'm gettin' in the water with those girls and the runt," he said slightly perturbed.

"Really Inuyasha I thought dogs loved the water," Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

Growling Inuyasha responding saying "You're asking for it Monk I ain't scared of water!

"Well prove it by swimming with us and having fun," he said almost pleading with his friend to just relax and have fun.

*The things I do for my friends, Inuyasha thought*

"Fine Miroku, but I decide when I'm swimming you got that!"

"Deal, but you'll want to swim once you see Kagome," Miroku said slyly looking towards the road.

"What are you talking about Monk?"

"Look," said Miroku

Kagome and Sango chatted as they walked towards the boys. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with widened eyes as she walked towards him wearing a red halter top and bikini bottom swimsuit.

*What is she trying to do to me? Walking around basically naked in front of everyone especially the perverted Monk! What is she thinking?! Inuyasha thought*

Miroku was in bad shape if not worse than Inuyasha practically drooling over his Sango wearing a pink one piece swimsuit.

*Oh, how the gods have blessed me with such a goddess. I must be on my best behavior and not touch her in anyway, Miroku thought with sigh*

"Hey guys ready to go swimming," Kagome said cheerfully

Before anyone could answer Inuyasha stepped up to speak.

"You can't be dressed like that Kagome you're practically naked! No, wench of mine is going to walk around dressed like that!"

"First of all Inuyasha I don't belong to you. Secondly, I have to wear this to swim comfortably. Third, do not call me wench or I will punish you," Kagome said with much anger in her tone.

"Fine, go hurry up and swim," Inuyasha said submissively

"Thank you, now come on your swimming too," Kagome said excitedly

"No, I am not," responded Inuyasha

"Fine, you can just stay on the shore and be bored," Kagome said

"Come on guys" Kagome called

While everyone got into the water to swim Inuyasha jumped onto a low branch in a nearby tree to watch his friends, more like one in particular. He watched as they played and splashed in the water. Kagome even taught them some water games from her time period that they could play. Growing bored Inuyasha decided to put the river to better use and fish for their dinner. Walking a little ways from the others he stripped himself of his haori and inner robe and laid them on the shore and proceeded to enter the water. While waiting for the fish to come close enough to catch he watched as Kagome played with their friends in the water. Sensing someone watching her Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her. So, naturally she stared back somewhat enchanted by the beauty of his body.

*How is it that I never really paid attention to how muscular he is without his robes before she thought*

Without breaking their gaze Inuyasha reached down to catch a fish swimming by his leg. Bringing the fish up to look at it Inuyasha broke their gaze. When he looked back up Kagome had returned her focus to their friends and he returned to fishing once he threw the fish he just caught onto the shore. The gang played in the water till sunset. Once they finished they got out and dried off and changed before getting dinner ready. When they were already for dinner they all gathered in Kaede's hut to eat. They had the fish Inuyasha caught and a plethora of things Kagome brought with her.

"Inuyasha how many cups of Ramen do you want" Kagome asked

"Keh, I'll have two cups, chicken and beef if you got it" he said gruffly

"Yes, I do, but you only want two cups normally you want at least four cups" she said questioning his choice.

"I just want two cups, okay Ka-go-me" he said gruffly

"Fine I'll make you two cups" she said in surrender

*Besides I'm not hungry for Ramen he thought slyly*

Not realizing he was outwardly showing his suggestive thoughts Kagome caught him wearing a goofy grin of sorts.

"Inuyasha what are you smiling about?" she asked with a hint of curiosity

"Nothing wench, now get back to making my food" he said in a harsh tone

Kagome turned her nose up at him and got back to the task of making his dinner.

*Soon Kagome…soon you will be mine* Inuyasha thought devilishly to himself as he waited for his food to be prepared.

Dinner was fairly uneventful; the group of friends sat and ate partaking in light conversation.

"Inuyasha I have some extra chocolate, do you want some" Kagome asked

"Yeah whatever" he said

Kagome dung through her bag to find the chocolate, after thoroughly searching her bag she only found one wrapped piece.

"Sorry Inuyasha Shippo must have eaten what was in my bag, since I was only able to find one piece." she said

"I'll take what you have, no thanks to the squirt." he said annoyed

"Sorry Kagome I thought the chocolate was for me" Shippo said sheepishly

Kagome proceeded to open the chocolate for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha open up" Kagome said

"What?!" Inuyasha said coming out of his day dream

"Your mouth Inuyasha…open your mouth" Kagome said

Inuyasha swallowed nervously as he open his mouth for Kagome to feed him the chocolate. He ate the chocolate that was given to him. Wondering if there was some hidden meaning behind what Kagome just did.  
*Why did she feed me, not that I didn't enjoy it, but why* Inuyasha thought

Little did he know Kagome was trying her hardest not to blush at the intimate action she had just performed on her secret love.

As the evening drew to a close the friends prepared for bed.

"Sango I bought you a pair of modern day pajamas if you want to try them on." Kagome asked

"Sure" Sango replied

"Alright, boys get out so we can change and that includes you too Shippo." Kagome ordered

"Yeah, yeah we're goin" Inuyasha replied lazily

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo exited the hut to give the girls their privacy.

"Miroku don't even think about peeking on them…or I will kill you." Inuyasha said darkly

Upon hearing this Miroku resumed his position by Inuyasha's side.

"My friend Sango is to be my wife soon it is my right to see her." Miroku said matter factly

"Yeah, but she ain't your woman yet just like Kagome ain't my woman yet." Inuyasha said

"You plan to make Kagome your wife, well my hanyou friend, you have finally grown up." Miroku said while patting Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Shut up Monk" Inuyasha said annoyed by his friend for teasing him about something as serious marriage.

The boys were finally let back into the hut after the girls finished changing into their pajamas.

"Ah my dear Sango you look lovelier than the day I meet you" Miroku said gazing at Sango lovingly

Sango felt very self conscious in the short, cream colored gown Kagome had given her to wear.

"Thank you Miroku, if you want to you can sleep next to me provided you keep your hands to yourself." Sango said

"Oh, of course Sango I will be on my best behavior" Miroku said excited to finally have the opportunity to be close to his beloved.

"Well, since Miroku is sleeping next to Sango maybe you can sleep next to me Inuyasha." Kagome said

Inuyasha found it hard to concentrate on what he was being asked with Kagome dressed in red short pajama bottoms with a white tank top that said "I love doggy kisses".

"Inuyasha…hello anybody home" Kagome asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I'm here now get your hand outta my face will ya" Inuyasha said gruffly

"Well are you in or out" Kagome said impatiently

"Fine woman I'm in sheesh, now where do you want me" Inuyasha said

"Excuse me" Kagome said blushing

"I said where do you want me?" Inuyasha said louder and slower.

"Uh right beside me will be fine" Kagome said blankly

*Did Inuyasha even realize what he said, but one thing is for sure…I do want him…forever* Kagome thought

With her thoughts completed Kagome laid down in her sleeping bag, while Inuyasha unrolled a sleeping mat for himself once he was finished he took off his haori leaving on his inner robe. He then laid down beside Kagome and turned on his side to face her.

"Goodnight Kagome" Inuyasha said softly while closing his eyes

"Goodnight Inuyasha" Kagome said softly while closing her eyes

Morning approached all too soon for our young couples and they gradually awoke from their sweet dreams and slumber. Inuyasha was the first to wake and noticed that the sun was just about to rise.

"I should wake Kagome up, we watch the sunrise together" Inuyasha said in a whispered groggy tone

"Hey, Kagome wake up" he said as he shook her gently

"Inuyasha it's too early to get up" Kagome said in a sleepy tone while rubbing her eyes

"Kagome I wanted to ask you to watch to the sunrise with me" Inuyasha said

Upon hearing that Inuyasha wanted some alone time with her Kagome bolted out of her sleeping bag letting the cold morning air hit her full force. She was about to dive back into her warm cocoon that was her sleeping bag until Inuyasha wrapped her in his red haori. He proceeded to help her up and they walked out of the hut together. Inuyasha found a hillside with a tree that would be perfect for watching the impending sunrise. Once they reached the top of the hillside they sat down side by side with their backs against the tree be hide them. The grass beneath them was soft and coated with morning dew. As Kagome sat in the grass her chill started to return upon noticing this Inuyasha reached over and hoisted Kagome into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her to provide her with further warmth and comfort.

"Now you won't get cold" Inuyasha said

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said

*I never noticed how warm he was before and he's holding me like I'm someone dear to him could he really care that much about me.* Kagome thought as she laid back against his chest.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as the horizon continued to lighten with colors of red, pink, orange, and yellow. As Inuyasha watched the sunrise he thought since the day is starting anew maybe my life should too.

"Kagome I wanted to tell you something" Inuyasha said

"Yes, Inuyasha" Kagome said turning around in his lap to face him

After clearing his throat and taking a breath Inuyasha began to speak. "Now that you are free of your responsibilities in your era I want you to stay with me in my era permanently. Provided your answer is yes I want to marry you. I got nothing to my name, but l will give ya a home and take good care of you. As your mate it be an honor to do so." Inuyasha said as he looked away blushing

He started to grow nervous as he watched Kagome's facial expressions while she was thinking over his proposal. He hoped she understood how much he wanted her to stay and be with him and their friends forever.

"Inuyasha I will gladly accept your proposal and even though you can't say it I love you" Kagome said smiling up at him before returning her head to rest on his chest

"Thank you Kagome" Inuyasha said with much emotion in his voice as he hugged her tighter

"Kagome I want to show you how I feel if you will let me" Inuyasha said

Nodding her head Kagome sat up pushing gently away from Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha bent his head down to gently place a kiss on her lips. Kagome was all too ready respond to his attention as she turned their gentle peck into something more. As the kiss intensified Inuyasha placed his hands on both sides of her face farther deepening the kiss. Kagome placed her hands over his as they continued to kiss. Inuyasha ended their kiss and rested his forehead against Kagome's forehead both were flushed and sated. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other seeing nothing, but love for the other. Kagome resumed her position of lying against Inuyasha's chest perfectly content with new found intimacy she had with him. Inuyasha laid back against the tree signing contently as he rubbed Kagome's exposed legs. He parted his haori just enough so he could rub her back where her tank top had ridden up.

"We need to get back and tell the others my decision" Kagome said sitting up to look at Inuyasha

"Feh, let 'em wait" Inuyasha said as he brought his face to Kagome's neck to place kisses and bites there

"Down boy, we'll have plenty time for that after we're married" Kagome said as she gently pushed Inuyasha away

"Awww come on wench do you know how long I waited for this" Inuyasha wined

"Yes, and you can wait a little longer, besides you have a house to build that alone will help distract you" Kagome said giggling

"No, it won't cause I'll be thinking about what we will doing once I finish the house" Inuyasha said cockily

Realizing this was a discussion she wasn't going to win Kagome untangled herself from Inuyasha and got off his lap, but not before placing a kiss on his lips and nose. Inuyasha got up as well dusting the dirt and grass off his pants. He kissed Kagome once more before wrapping his arm around her and she in turn did same as they begin to walk down the hillside back to Kaede's hut to tell their friends the good news.

"Inuyasha, now that I am to be your mate and wife. I can touch your ears whenever I want, right?" Kagome asked

"Feh, there will be plenty of time for eye rubs after were married" Inuyasha said smirking

"Uhh you're only denying me because I denied you first" Kagome said slightly upset

"Gives ya something to look forward to Ka-go-me" Inuyasha said smirking

"You're lucky I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Yeah, I am and I hope you never stop" Inuyasha said seriously

"You don't ever have to worry, I won't ever stop loving you" Kagome said looking into his eyes lovingly

"Thank you Kagome" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes lovingly

Fin


End file.
